Shattered To Pieces
by iheartrandyx3
Summary: Eve's life is turned upside down, when her boyfriend cheats on her with her best friend. Two years later, Eve is forced to move back to where all the drama begins. But how will her appearance change everyone's life? Could it bring new surprises?
1. Haunting Memories

**-One year ago-**

"_Eve, please listen" Kelly tried to get a hold of Eve's attention, but instead all she heard was a door shut in her face. She nodded her head and tried opening the door, but it was locked. This even made her madder. She took a breath and started hitting the door until she opened. She refused to stop, she needed to get her attention and if this were the way to, she would try. That was all she could do now. She screamed her name but nothing happened. All she heard was Eve sobbing in the room. She felt so guilty for what she did. She could not explain it, but she hoped it would not affect their friendship. A few minutes later, Kelly finally stopped. It was doing no good. She would not budge to talk to anyone, not even her closest friend. _

"_Why are you making this so difficult?" Kelly cried. "It didn't mean anything, please hear me out" The blonde cried out. She tried not to get so emotional. However, she never knew that the mistake had to bring consequences. Someone was going to get hurt and that was someone that she never thought would ever affect the most. She felt her heart break, she almost lost her best friend before and she would not let it happen this time. They have been through so much; just to get it all go to waste. She thought this time it would be different, but it was just repeating history. The exact same thing happened last time and the nightmares have haunted her since then. She was so frighten by anything that remembered her of what she did to cause the pain for the ones that she has truly ever loved and cared about. She never knew how much it really affected them, until she experienced it herself. _

_Before Kelly could take one-step down the stairs to the main entrance. She heard the door slightly open. She frozen in the position as she stood in and titled her head to the side of the door. Knowing exactly what was going to happen next. She could see some evilness in Eve's eyes. She tried making her way down the stairs, but her body stood numb. Her feet on the ground, she tried getting out, but she could not. When she saw Eve coming towards her, she knew what she was capable of doing. She took one-step and suddenly felt pushed down the stairs, one by one. Until she reached the edge of the stairway. Her body collapsing on the floor all she could feel was the pain in her lower back. _

"_YOU BITCH!" Eve screamed at her. She knew she should not have done that, but with everything, that Kelly has done to her life. She deserved every once of pain that was coming her way. She looked down at Kelly's body. She was curled up into a ball, lying there, with her hands on her head. She could see she was trying to get up, but instead of being a good friend. She just left her there lying on the ground; she knew that this was not comparable to what she had done though. She never knew if she could ever forgive her. She walked down the stairs and shut the down on her way. Everything was turning upside down from there. _

"_Someone…please help me," Kelly mumbled. She turned around; everything seemed blurry in her vision. She tried getting up, but the pain in her back was too much. She had no idea where she was. She just laid there helplessly, trying to reach into her purse, but it was too far away for her to reach. "Someone please" she cried. However, all she could do was pray that someone could hear her and help would come fast. _

**-Eve's P.O.V-**

It has been years, approximately two years, after I found that I was being taking advantage of. My lovely so-called boyfriend cheated on me; wouldn't you like to find out whom? The one person that I thought truly cared about me. My former ex-best friend, Barbara Blank. I still upon this day, can't really describe who I feel. Everyone who I cared about backstabbed me in the back. That is why; I can ever come back there. I left my hometown and moved far away. Trying to get away from all the pain that I still carry around with myself every stinking day. I still can never manage to come face to face with them. I did not even know if I could forgive them. Surely, not after everything. However, after a while, they stopped getting in contact with me. Phone call by phone call, text messaging me. It all stopped. I should be happy about that right? However, I don't; I haven't felt happy in years. I fake a smile upon everyone that I am ok, but I'm not ok, I never have been. My heart sinks in more and more whenever I feel about my lifestyle that I used to live. The parties, all the sleepovers we used to have, the great adventures. I felt the most comfortable with all of my friends back home. I feel like this change did some good deed for me, and my family.

I was sitting on the front deck of my house. Enjoying the beautiful scenery, the warm sunshine and the fresh air in the outdoors. I closed my eyes for a second, this day was really something. I leaned back and enjoyed one of my magazines that I was currently reading. Flipping page through page I could not help but smile widely, at what I was starring at. Maybe nothing could go wrong after all; I should not be worrying about nothing. I was enjoying myself, something I have not done in a while. For the longest time ever I felt the most happy.

"EVE!" My mother shouted out. I groaned as my name was being called from inside. I did not want to move from this position. However, I knew that I could not avoid whatever was waiting for me inside. I slightly put my magazine on the ground and turned the knob to open the door. I walked inside to the dining room. Where my parents were sitting peacefully.

"Come sit" my mom patted the spot next to her. I offered her a small smile and nodded.

"Eve, we have something to discuss with you" She told me. I could see that something was not right from the expression on her face. It got me quite worried. I nodded and gestured for her to go on. She looked at me once more before going on. I tried to look on the brighter side, maybe it was something good for all of us. But when I heard her say the one thing I've never wanted to hear. My jaw slightly dropped.

"Were moving back to California" I started blustering into giggles. I looked at her oddly. She could not be serious, could she? My eyes widen, she wasn't joking. She was dead serious.

"Mom, you can't be serious" I looked at her. "Dad?" I turned around facing him. However, he had the same expression on his face. This cannot be happening, again. I would not let it be, I had to come face to face with my fears. I just stood there; I just wanted this to be a dream, someone to wake me up. But it wasn't, after a very long time, I've kept it a secret, but now everything was going to come out, I have sacrificed too much in my life, and now everything was going to unravel.

I started chewing on my fingernails, as I looked up nervously. What other surprises where there in store for me?

**Yay! :D Chapter 1 of Shattered To Pieces! With one of my favorite couples.**

**Please leave a review & tell me what you think.**

**Sorry about the shortness the next one will be longer. **

**Follow me on twitter: Iheartrandyx3 **


	2. Coming Home

**-Eve's P.O.V-**

"_Hey, Eve!" I heard my name being called. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned my head and saw Mickie head my way. She wrapped her arms around me and guided me to my locker. It felt good having one of my closest friends with me. After my fight with Kelly, I felt like I did not know who she was anymore. She changed very much over the summer. However, I always knew I could count on Mickie, she was another of my closest friends I had here. She was that cheering person who could lighten your day by cracking a joke or her beautiful smile that brighten everyone's day. We passed by a few people, I looked through the huge crowd and spotted Kelly she was giggling to one of Layla's jokes._

"_Talked to her yet?" Mickie turned to me. I nodded and turned the knob to open my locker. I placed my books on the shelf. I noticed a red enveloped tapped to the side of my locker. My name was written on it, but it did not say whom it was from. I looked at Mickie but she looked confused from it too. I hope that it was not a prank someone was pulling on me; I was tired from all of this drama in this shitty town. I grabbed the piece of paper and glanced at it, I scanned through it, until the very end. My eyes shot up, this cannot be happening. I closed my eyes briefly, everything was going down. Once again, I was the victim in this game. _

**Better keep your boyfriend close. Who knows what he did Saturday night and who he did it with - Anonymous. **

_I turned the envelope, there was a photograph stuck on it. After taking one glance at it. I felt everything drop. I blinked and looked around the crowd everyone was blustering into laughter. I knew I should not have let it get to me. I tried not to break down in front of these people. Instead, I slammed my locker and rushed into the girl's restroom, I ignored everything and everyone. _

_I rushed into one of the rooms opened and closed the room. Sliding my back against the wall. I let the tear flow down my face. I felt so helpless; I grabbed the picture and ripped it into small pieces. It made me a little better; I wiped my smudged maraca and looked into the mirror. What had happened to me, I was Eve Torres, the smart, energetic person that would always put a smile on your day during whichever occasion. However, I felt like I have turned into someone I am not, I am been acting like a total bitch, even to the closest to me. The ones whom I love, it is time for a new change in my life. _

"_Eve, are you-" I paused her for a second. I stood there firmly, I was not going to hide all these emotional inside, and I was going to lay everything out. I have not been feeling good for days, months and I am tired of it. _

"_No Mickie I'm not, I have just been cheated on, and I thought the only people that cared about me, don't. I was used and I hate myself for it" She stared at me hard, but I knew what was to come next out of this. I loved her for it, being so badass; she was the only true person in my life. Some people in this school were fake but with Mickie James, she is a truly amazing person. _

"_Eve, I'm so sorry, I should have known, something was going on" _

"_It's not your fault, I was just too blinked to see that Kelly was a backstabbing whore," She laughed a bit at the last part. She rushed into my arms and hugged me briefly. I did not want to go back out there, but instead we sat down in the stall, chatting away. _

I groaned as I packed the last of my bags. I looked around my room. Picturing hanging on the wall, the beautiful sunlight directing into the position of my bedroom. I was going to miss all of this. The nice weather, but I was not looking forward making a return, to where all the drama beings again. I was not over it, I have not seen after two years, it still haunts me, I guess I never really felt a way to escape from all of it. I through away everything that reminded me of home and burned it. I should not have, I know but I knew that I could not carry it around anymore. I knew everyone would be overwhelmed about my _special _return, but I highly doubted not everyone would be that ecstatic about it in particular. I did not want to think about that now.

"Sweetie, it's time to go" My mother called out. I felt a tear slight drop. With all the effort, I picked myself up and started making my way towards the door. Before I closed the door, I stood there for a minute. Knowing it was the end. It was time to move on; I took a breath and walked away. I walked away from everything.

Putting the last of my boxes in the car. I looked around my surroundings and got into the car. I laid my back to the side throughout the most of the car ride. I was not looking forward to a new tomorrow, but maybe everything would settle down. Before I could go back to my thoughts. I felt a slight buzz in my purse. I looked confusingly at my phone; I had a new text message. I could not believe who it was from, all these years…

**After all these years, now you decide to come back, I cannot believe you, thanks for throwing a friend away. Good luck you are going to need it. Xx**

She turned against me too. I sure was going to need all the luck possible. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the time I have before I start to dread everything that is coming up. Senior year was going to be a long year that is for sure.

**GOD! This chapter sucks! Sorry, I did not have the time to revise it, so if there are any wrong errors then I apologize. I just wanted to put this chappy up today. **

**Another thing - I did not really put any effort into this story, so hopefully you like it. :D **

**Thanks to everyone that has **REVIEWED**! You are very awesome! **


End file.
